guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Vital Boon
Anyone else notice that Vital Boon at 9 attribute level + Superior Vigor + default Dervish armor gives a total of 666 health. Which amounts to taking the premade and just adding a superior vigor and no earth runes?--Draygo Korvan (Yap) 12:18, 28 July 2006 (CDT) Deos this still need a stub?--Blade (talk| ) 19:10, 24 January 2007 (CST) Since this skill temporarily raises your maximum health, drops it back to normal & heals you when the enchantment ends, are you basically being healed for the difference between the maximum health increase and the heal at the end? Does this make the effective heal roughly 1/2 of what's listed in the skill? This is all of course assuming you've taken damage total to the maximum health bonus while Vital Boon was up. --Insidious420 12:34, 22 February 2007 (CST) :I don't understand your question. If you have 200 of 400 health and vital gave you (hypothetically) 50 max and healed for 100, you'd end up at 250 of 450 and then later 300 of 400. If it didn't heal at all, you'd end up at 200 of 400 again. --Fyren 13:24, 22 February 2007 (CST) ::Yeah, I made that question retardedly non-sensical compared to how I was thinking of it. 90% chance I was drunk at the time. - Insidious420 01:22, 2 May 2007 (CDT) Ends "normally" only? When this enchantment ends, you are healed for 75...175 Health. What happens if it's removed, by self or foe? I you have it on you, and then cast Signet of Pious Light, and it removes it, does the heal still occur? What if some enemy casts a spell that rips enchantments? Inquiring minds want to know :oP --OBloodyHell 18:35, 18 January 2009 (UTC) :You can only cast this on yourself so no need to worry about you you casting something on someone else that will remove it.About the enemy part i do not know for certain to give you a answer.I am almost positive that it gives you the heal no matter what, but will test and post answer later. Durga Dido 18:42, 18 January 2009 (UTC) ::Pretty certain is heals whenever it ends. Because it doesn't say "After 20 second, you are healed for X". Lord of all tyria 19:06, 18 January 2009 (UTC) :::Yeah, although A-net has rather inconsequent descriptions, as far as I know, they haven't made any mistakes with that. The healing won't occur only if it says "you are healed after X seconds". I've seen dervishes use this in AB combined with Signet of Pious Light for an huge healing spike.-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 19:24, 18 January 2009 (UTC) ::::Ok tested this on isle of nameless just for confirmation for you, and yes it gave me healing when the axe war used strip enchantment on me.So it will heal you when it ends, when you remove it and when it gets removed.Hope that helped :) Durga Dido 19:42, 18 January 2009 (UTC) :::::This is often used with Signet of Pious Light for strong healing... isn't there already a note on the page about it? (T/ ) 01:40, 19 January 2009 (UTC)